


Bad habit

by haywoodyoublowme



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, brief appearance from miles luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2930327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haywoodyoublowme/pseuds/haywoodyoublowme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Person a says something sexually as a joke and Person b takes it seriously.</p>
<p>some fooling around in the office bathroom. first raychael fic! hope you like it !! x :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad habit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryantheguyhaywood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryantheguyhaywood/gifts).



“Okay, time and place, dickweed.”  
That kind of response was usual whenever Ray asked Michael to suck his dick in the middle of a Let’s Play. It was just joking banter, everyone in the office partook, it had never led to anything. After a moment of quick silence followed by chuckles around the room, Michael spoke up once more. “No, I’m serious, you always do this. Own up, asshole.” 

The air in the room tensed. Every click or breath could be heard like a slamming door. Michael’s tone was surprisingly aggressive, not like his jokingly raged voice used specifically for the videos. It was forceful, in a way. Ray let out shuttered breaths he had meant as a laugh, but it only came out trembling. “I’ll be right back quick,” then without an opening for words Ray had already gotten up and swayed toward the door. 

Leaving the office, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Blood flushing faster in his body than before, like rapid currents were swimming beneath his skin. When he heard his phone receive a notification, his blood starting feeling more like an avalanche. “One new message: Michael Jones” to be expected, he thought. “You left pretty abruptly, buddy. You alright? Or is the thought of me giving you head too much?” The crimson in his veins rushed to his dick so quickly he barely had time to think before he bolted to the office restrooms. “What the fuck is this asshole thinking? I’m at work, dammit!”

All stalls were empty, thankfully. “Three new messages: Michael Jones” god, he can’t believe this is happening. After entering the first stall he saw he hesitantly unlocked the screen. With a flick of his thumb he was flooded with Michaels foray.

“Let me guess, leaving in the middle of a video just to jack off?”  
“God dude, that’s fucking hilarious.”  
“Wanna know what’d be even funnier? If I was en route to your location right now. Like, using boner sensing GPS and I’m just getting closer to my destination.”

“Actually, not that funny.” his urge to just drop trou and release himself was starting to become overwhelming. “Really? I think it’s REALLY funny.” Ray’s body physically froze up, pools of sweat threatening to arise and gloss him over. Michael’s low chuckle made him shake, lower half trembling for more. “Open the door, dude, you’re not the only one that’d love to get funky right now.”

In a swift unnerving motion Ray got up and pushed open the stall door, only to be met with the taste of Michael’s mouth and a touch so soft he was eager to have it trace every corner of his skin. There were clashes of teeth, and an awkward shuffle to get into a more forgiving position in the small stall. Ray’s back was glued to one end of the stall and Michael was shoving into him deeper. His hips were grinding into Ray’s restless cock, the friction the jeans were creating was posing to be a problem. 

“S-shit, come on asshole, take off your fucking jeans,” Michael was breathless, his words seconds apart from each other with frustrated intervals. “Say ‘please’ Michael, didn’t your mom teach you anything?” “If you bring up my mother when we’re fucking again then I will strangle you mark my f-ucking words.” Michael bit down on the left of Ray’s neck, unleashing a struggled gasp from the other man. Without another word, Ray started to unbuckle his jeans with Michael following in his footsteps. Michael chuckled once more, much darker than the beginning, “That’s it, take them the fuck o-”

The sound of Miles Luna entering the bathroom made them freeze and look each other in the eye with more fear than you’d have as a kid breaking moms favorite vase. Holding back laughter as Miles began to use one of the urinals on the other side of the room was nearly impossible.  
Once Miles had finished, Michael saw an opportunity to be the wonderful man he is. Without hesitation, he began to paw at the elastic that peaked through Ray’s falling jeans. “A-ahh! Dude! Are you serious?!” the whisper wasn’t as quiet as Ray had hoped it would be, but the sound of Miles washing his hands would be enough to overpower him.

Miles finally left after what’d felt like years but in reality was only around 2 minutes. “It’s safe to say that was probably the worst moment of my entire life.” Ray weightlessly leaned himself onto Michael, letting out giggles feverishly. “Yeah, it’s also to say my dick has become limp. Frankly, I would've been scared if it didn’t.” 

After buckling up their pants whilst reminiscing what had happened, they exited the stall. “Dude, it’s fucking dangerous to do this shit at work.” Ray joked, footsteps away from the curve that led you out back into the halls. “I guess we’ll just have to start doing it at your apartment, then.” Michael’s sly grin made Ray’s heart skip a beat, and the kiss he’d given him after was making it to backflips.

“Yeah, I guess so.”


End file.
